


Give Your Heart A Break

by PlatonicLovers



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5x08, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicLovers/pseuds/PlatonicLovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the conversation between Aunt Deb and Steve prompted him to think of something else? Someone else? A slight continuation of the events at the end of 5x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Your Heart A Break

**Author's Note:**

> So I was all ready to fall asleep after watching 5x08 "Ka Hana Malu" and as I lay there, the plot and dialogue of this story was running through my mind. Ten minutes later I wrote up nearly 800 words. With lots of editing this is the final piece, voila! Hope you enjoy reading.

 “ _You’re so willing to risk your life, when are you going to risk your heart?”_

The wedding ceremony had finished and family and friends made their way to the open patio of the venue so the grass area could be transformed into a makeshift reception party; complete with tables, a dance floor and a mini bar. Aunt Deb and Leonard were dancing their first dance as Steve watched from the bar near the palm trees. He observed Aunt Deb’s smile as she swayed in the arms of her new husband and although there had been tension between the two, he was glad she had someone who loved her like Leonard did.

About to start his second beer, he saw Danny make his way over and asked the barman for another can.

“Protecting the alcohol are we Army man?” Danny reached out for his Longboard and they clinked the top of their cans, moving to sit on a bench nearby.

“Keeping it away from enemy territory” he replied, fighting the urge to look at the dance floor.

“Easy there tiger, they look really happy together.”

“I know and I’m happy for them D.”

“So now will you admit you were a crazy suspicious ninja?” Steve laughed. They had been partners long enough for Danny to know that he only went Navy SEAL mode when it involved people he loved or issues he cared about.

“Well technically I was right with the whole lying about defending the mob and concealing evidence thing, but yes Daniel, you were right.”

Danny gasped dramatically and pretended to wipe his eyes. “I’d like to take a moment to thank my ma for bringing me into the world to witness moments like these.” Steve, rolling his eyes, elbowed him and the two laughed it off.

“What are you thinking about anyway? I saw you zone off from across the grass looking like you were stuck between using a knife and your bare hands to catch a wild boar in the forest." He jested. "But seriously, everything okay?”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “I was just thinking about some stuff Aunt Deb said earlier. She was talking about not giving up on love and it got me thinking. We spend our days risking our lives but I’d wouldn’t mind putting my neck on the line to give love a go y’know; as cheesy as it sounds. And for your information, my bare hands.” He added, deadpanned.

“Do you mean Cath?” Danny asked, looking at his beer can. He was somewhat reluctant to bring her up; mostly for Steve but a small part of him had selfish motives. He really liked Cath and was glad Steve was happy when they were together, but knowing his friend, he thought Steve deserved something more stable and lasting in his life.

“Cath and I… we were good friends. When she was on land, we became a thing and it was nice but I don’t think she was the one. If she was, I don’t think I could have easily accepted that she was staying in Afghanistan and that we were so far apart.”

Danny looked over at his partner and noted the lack of change in expression. If it wasn’t Cath on his mind, it had to be something else. Attempting to mask his interest in the subject, he casually stated, “I’m sure you, Mr Army man could find someone.”

“5-0 takes up a lot of our time and I don’t really have anything else going on. To be honest, the only person I’ve ever come near to having a close relationship with is you” he joked, testing the waters.

“Well, you are like the Ying to my Yang and all that stuff babe. We could totally work with the whole opposites attract thing.” Danny replied playfully.

“And we’re both in stable jobs and have places to live; although, you’d have to move in with me because I’m used to a certain standard of living which I’m not compromising on Williams.”

That warranted a light smack on the arm. “I’ll have you know my place is suitable for a partner and what makes you think I’d want to wake up to the sound of the sea every morning? And you get water on the floor when you come in for a swim, you animal.”

“Number one, Yang, you’d be able to clean it up and two, Grace loves the beach and she’d be thrilled to wake up to it on the weekends.” Steve smiled at the memories of Grace and Danny when they visited. While Danny paddled nearby, Steve taught Grace how to surf and spot different kinds of fish and after, the three ate dinner and watched what seemed like an endless supply of Disney movies.

“Low blow McGarrett, roping my daughter into this. And I’ll have you know, if we were in a relationship we'd be equals, not me working as your maid!”

Steve smiled. “Fine, you cook I clean, vice versa. You happy?”

“Sure. Now that we’ve sorted our imaginary relationship, do you want another beer?” Danny walked over to the bar and got the two of them more drinks. Upon return, Steve pulled him by the arm to sit down, forcing Danny to make eye contact.

“Danny, I’m being serious. What’s one good reason for us not being in a relationship?”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Besides the fact that we’d spend all our time arguing and you, constantly endangering my life?”

“Yeah, besides all that. I mean, do you find me attractive?” His eyebrows rose when he smiled the famous Steve McGarrett smile intending to prove his charm.

Danny motioned to Steve with his hands and replied, “Okay, I think you should be banned from the bar, you’ve had one too many.”

“Just answer the question- yes or no?”

“Well I mean, you’re not _not_ attractive; look at you. You’re like the real life action man- I don’t think anyone could turn you away.” Steve smiled to himself which caused Danny to blush a little.

“I take that as a yes. I think you’re attractive too Danno, you’re cute and your blue eyes are hard to resist” he beamed.

“Cute? I call you a hunk and you call me cute?!” Danny expressed, waving his hands around.

Steve bumped his shoulder with Danny’s suggestively. “Cute and hot babe; you're mightier than the sun.”

“I don’t want your sympathy compliments. Anyway, just because we think each other are aesthetically pleasing means only that.” Danny looked towards the ocean. For his entire life, he’d chased after girls, dated them and even married one. _Why was it different now?_

“You’re telling me you’ve never thought about me like that?”

“You’re telling me you have?”

Steve looked at the dance floor and studied the bride and groom before turning back to Danny. He knew where he wanted this conversation to go and he’d spent too long denying it, throwing himself into the wrong things and hiding his feelings to stop now. “Danny, we spend our work life together then out of choice, most evenings and weekends together. I love being with you, and from the moment we met you’ve been nothing but honest and loyal to me which is more than I can say about anyone else. I don’t want to pretend that I haven’t thought about it and yeah, I do like you.”

For the first time in Danny’s life he was quiet and he sat there thinking of how to respond. In the years they’d worked together, there was a handful of times he’d thought about something happening, and sure he willingly drove himself to Steve’s house but that was because… well because he enjoyed Steve’s company too. Danny liked a lot of things about Steve; from admiring his drive and enthusiasm for his job to the way he was kind and had a good heart. Even Danny couldn’t deny that they were suited on every level.  But on a _romantic_ one?”

“Earth to Danny?” Steve couldn’t bring himself to look directly at him and anxiously sipped on his beer.

“Yeah sorry, I was just thinking.”

“I don’t mean to put you on the spot or anything and I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable. If you want, we can forget the last ten minutes.” Steve said hesitantly. The last thing he wanted to do was sacrifice one of the best friendships he’d ever had.

“No no… I’m just… thinking. See, I’ve never been with a guy before and I woulda never thought it with anyone really, but you’re not just anyone are you.” They both smiled at Steve’s SEAL mode. “We’ve been through bomb scares, falling buildings and losses together and we already act like a married couple anyway." he rationalized. "I’m just… I guess I’m just a little scared, and new to this whole thing. Truth be told, I didn’t ever think it would or could happen, so I never gave it much thought.”

Steve turned to Danny, the hint of anticipation filling his expression. “And now that there’s a real possibility of it happening…?”

Danny reached for Steve’s hand which had been resting in the space on the bench between them. He felt the warmth and firmness as he turned his hand over, interlacing their fingers firmly. “Steve you already took over my entire life from the day we met. I guess this was inevitable.”

Steve gave his hand a tight squeeze. “Hey, I know a good catch when I see one.”

Danny smirked. “I know babe. Just remember, I’m the best you’ll ever get.” 

“I don’t doubt that.” Steve winked, standing up without letting go of Danny’s hand. “Wanna dance?”

“Lead the way, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really enjoy writing although I’m still developing as a writer so any feedback/ constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
